


After Prom Kiss

by Angie_Qing



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Good Boy, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, bad boy, geek, highshcool, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Qing/pseuds/Angie_Qing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Laurence and Dean Winchester have to stay after Prom to clean up their mess.<br/>Things seem to be going quite bad for Castiel until they get worse when the jock attacks him...<br/>Why did the situation got out of hand?<br/>Will Dean apologize?<br/>Will they kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Prom Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be around year 2000, in an alternate universe where Dean and Castiel are highschool students.  
> 

“After that entire ruckus you caused, it’s only natural to be the ones who stay after and clean up” scathed professor Harvelle to the two senior boys in front of her.  
    “Yes, ma’am” they replied unanimously and glared at one another the moment they did.  
The sturdy woman gave each a broom and added before leaving them do the chore “I expect not one speck of glitter to be on the gym’s floor tomorrow, or so help me you will get such a detention you will be forced to like each other whether you want it or not.”  
And at that she was gone, her hair fiercely flailing behind her head as she left.  
   Castiel Laurence and Dean Winchester were now forced to put the school’s gym in order after the prom had ended. None of them had a good time like they had expected they would. As Cas started swiping the confetti from the corners of the great spacious room, he found to his dismay that his temporary tidying partner had once more defied the teacher’s word and instead slouched on one of the foldable black plastic chairs. That was unacceptable. Did he actually expect him to do all the work? It was after all Dean’s fault that they had found themselves in such a situation.  
   He approached the bored looking jock, and threw the broom he was holding on the boy’s lap. Dean pretended to ignore him after sparing him a glance. That guy was unbelievable, he actually thought that he would get away with not helping.  
   “I know you are not a ‘nerd’ like I am, but I believe you’re at least capable of standard communication” he spat at the boy that impassively looked across the room where the dj’s station stood amongst balloons.  
   “I understood what she said” Dean replied, still avoiding the boy’s look, “I’m just not capable to associate with fags like yourself.”  
   With that last sentence, Castiel felt a pain in his chest, he could never understand why on earth Dean Winchester had started a feud three years before. It was some days until the end of the school year and he would be free from that vapid teen’s taunts, but with each day that passed, Winchester became more malignant. What had started as snickering on the way he talked, had evolved to shoving in the hallways and even punching whenever no one was looking. The past weeks though it had gotten absolutely off track. Dean’s bullying on him had become so hard he had started fearing for his physical integrity. He would try to avoid him at all costs but that turned out it made bully-chester even angrier. So Cas had decided to stand his ground only to find himself in bigger trouble than before.  
   “Look, you don’t have to talk to me, just help me clean so I won’t have to put up with you in detention” Castiel finally said to the jock, after he had calmed himself and decided not to punch the boy’s face.  
   “Do it yourself, fag.” Winchester said while shifting himself in a more tough-guy pose.  
‘Screw  it’ Castiel thought, as he landed such a hard punch on Dean’s jaw sending him a foot off the chair. He hadn’t felt the skin on his knuckles split, but he realized that when he looked at his hand, dumbfounded that he had mustered the courage up to attack his tormentor.  
   Dean Winchester was taken by surprise. It was clear he never had expected Castiel to resort in violence, but that didn’t mean he was done with it. Cas understood the mistake he had made, when the guy stood up and clenched his fists glaring at him so hard his face was red.  Nothing he’d say could get Castiel out of the mess he had put himself in.  
The first blow came on his face, making him loose his footing. The second one was delivered in his stomach as he was trying to get up, and then the third and final one was actually a kick, sending him on the floor.  
Castiel was in such a pain, he could barely see. Had someone turned off the lights? And what was that warm feeling on his cheeks?  
   It took him some moments to realize he was crying. He didn’t know if it was because of the pain, or the unfairness of it all. It was probably both. Castiel didn’t want to give the guy more excuses for tormenting, but he could not help it. He tried hiding his tears and his sobbing as he got on his feet, staggeringly, knowing he was doing a bad job at it.  
He didn’t care anymore; he wasn’t going to stay another minute longer in there with his bully. So he started to get away when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
   “You can hit me as much as you want, but please not on any visible place” he said as he shut his eyes, waiting for the next blow that would mark his skin with a big bruise. What he got instead, he absolutely did not expect.  
   “I’m sorry” Dean Winchester said. Cas tried jerking away but the firm grip held him in his place. He finally opened his eyes only to find the other boy so close to him he could smell his cologne. He recognized his favorite scents in it, sandal wood and orange flowers.  
    Was this another trick, some kind of sick game perhaps? Castiel decided he didn’t want to stay to find out, so he once more attempted to escape, but to his dismay the boy’s grip held firmly.  “What do you want from me?” he asked with a quiver in his voice.  
  “I… I…” Dean stammered. Something was going on. For some reason the harsh, strong and fearless jock looked so vulnerable, his eyes were gleaming, indicating tears would come, and his breath had hastened.  
   Castiel opted to put his hands on the boy’s wrists, attempting to remove them and to his surprise the hands moved towards his face. They moved slowly and gently, in contrast with the whole tough appearance of the guy. Dean’s palms cupped Castiel’s face, and without ever expecting such a gesture, Dean moved in and placed his lips on Cas’.  
   Castiel could not believe what was happening, Dean on the other hand was crying while kissing him. The kiss itself was different from what he had seen the jock do with the various good looking girls of the school, when he had stolen some glances at him. This kiss was unsure at first, and quite amateurish, but then it had become more passionate, but it was surprisingly gentle. He found himself lost in it. So many years of their friendship had ended with bullying, and now this. He closed his eyes and let himself kiss back.  
   He could finally understand what had happened. He didn’t need to think about it. Both of them had fallen in love for each other, but when Cas had welcomed this development of his feelings, Dean had actually gotten afraid and decided to beat his love out of him. Toughening up, was the sign he was feeling like he was not man enough. How silly of him.  
   Could Castiel forgive him for three years of bullying? He didn’t want to, but the small ray of hope and love that had been reserved in his heart had now flared up. The long kiss, with both their lips moving hungrily and their tongues caressing each other, had given fuel to the feelings that had stood hidden from himself in the darkest corner inside his chest.   
   Music started playing unexpectedly, breaking the two boys apart. They looked around in search of the person who had set the record. Alternately they found that the headlights had gone off, giving their place to a spotlight above them and the glittery sparkles of the disco balls in the room, along with the purple and fuchsia spots that transformed the gym to the “midsummer’s dream” theme that had been chosen by the homecoming committee.  
  Someone had seen them kissing, but they did not care. The soft melody of an old song came on, and Dean took the initiative to drag Castiel closer to him. He put his blonde head next to the boy’s black-haired one. He hugged Cas both gently and harshly, breathing in the teen’s scent, and started moving his body to the rhythm of the song.  
    “I’m sorry” he repeated and let his tears wet the collar of Castiel’s shirt; “I’m so sorry” he said and let the sobbing start.  
   “It’s…” Castiel said, trying to find the words he was looking for.  
“It’s ok, I’m here” he finally said and stroked the boy’s ashy hair. “You should have told me, you assbutt” he said as tears filled his tears.  
   “I was so scared” the jock replied in between his sobs.  
Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands and looked with his teary blue eyes to the equally sad green eyes of the boy. He let himself drink the sight of those sad but so beautiful emerald eyes, and then planted a more passionate kiss on Dean’s lips letting all his feelings speak through the intimacy of such a gesture.  
    The boys continued slow dancing as the singer said “Say you will be mine, forever and always” and laughed and wept at the same time, having all their frustration gone, their hatred for the world dissipated, leaving only their feelings for each other fill their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously was my first try at fanfiction, ever. My apologies.
> 
> It was inspired by a certain fanart that gave me diabetes by how discustingly sweet it was where Dean and Cas were side by side with freckles and looking young, illegaly young.  
> It was also inspired by one song called "just one look", which I have some lyrics incorporated into the work.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> If you didn't, then... whatever. I can't please everybody.


End file.
